Sonny and the Surprise
by cassie-g
Summary: Sonny goes to one of Tawni's parties after 3 years of working on the show, being aloud to finally drink and ends up with a huge surprise, SHE SLEPT WITH CHAD. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I was staring at the mirror looking at myself in the reflection.

"twani, can you help me with my hair and make-up?"

Ever since i started on So Random twani has been trying to get me to do better hair styles and make-up "as long as it's not better than mine" quoted exactly from the drama queen herself.

"of course just let me get my tools"

Tonight she was holding one of her famous parties that everyone shows at and she invited everyone including the infamous chad dylan cooper. I had been on the show for 3 years now and still shooting, and finally i was legal to drink so i was definitly going to take advantage of this new found privalage.

After 2 hours of her doing god knows what to my hair and my face she was finished and it was looking great, my hair was down with slight curls accessorised with a black head band to match my little black dress. She gave my eyes a smokey look with a light but noticable pink lipstick finished off with clear lip gloss.

By the time she had finished getting ready 30 minutes later the party was already an hour into it. We headed down stairs to greet everyone that had showed up so far, which was about 50 people.

I was having a great time at the party dancing with everyone and singing to the music and having many drinks i was having a blast when i was knocked to the ground by non other than

"chad watch were you're going"

"i'm so sor-.. oh it just you, you can get up now you know"

"well give me your hand then"

"and why would i do that?"

"coz you bumped into me on purpose"

"did not"

"did to"

"not"

"to"

"not"

"to, just give me your hand"

"fine" he held out his hand and pulled me up so hard i bumped into him knocking us both over. I looked up at him noticing i was lying onto of him.

"how much have you had to drink cooper?"

"enough what about you? You seem to be falling over alot lately"

"i have had a fair bit but come on you pulled me up just to knock us both back down idiot"

"what ever you just wanted to be closer to me" both of our cheeks flushed a bright red at those words.

"what ever cooper, i just need another drink right now" we both go up and walked over to the drinks and grabbed a shot each and drowned them and grabbed a drink each. I walked outside feeling the effects of the alcohol definitly taking effect on my mind and judgement.

I looked around to see what there was out here, a pool with a gazibo next to it and about 15 feet away from that a pool house all closed up so i went over to see if it was locked or if i could go in and take a rest so i could get the effects to wear off. I walked up to the door and opened it up and thanked everyone that no one was in there, i walked over to the bed and layed down on my back.

"so this is why you came outside? Just to ly down on a bed?"

"yes chad i did" i said as chad closed to door to the pool house and came over and layed down on the bed next to me on his side so he was facing me. I turned over to see what he was doing but was suprised when he was just watching me intently.

"what are you looking at cooper?"

"well i was just thinking why your out here with me and not in there with any of the guys that seemed to be gawking you inside?"

"well i wanted to get some fresh air and you followed me out remember?"

"oh yeah, that's right i forgot" he smirked.

We continued to talk for a while until we wear lying on the pillows inches from each other staring into each others eyes.

"i want to kiss you"

"really?" i ask with suprise. _Why would he want to kiss me?_

"yeah i do, will you let me?"

_Oh my god what do i say yes i do want you to kiss me but what will happen?_

"ok" and with that he started leaning in to kiss me, my heart started to beat faster as i started to lean in aswell just millimeters from his lips, we close our eyes and the distance. We start kissing and it starts to get more and more passionate, he gets on top still kissing me and starts taking my top off and i take his off.

2 hours later.

I walk into my house and into my bedroom tired as hell, i mean it 3 in the morning and it took half an hour to walk home, i'm exausted. I dont even change clothes, i lay down on my bed and,thinking of what just happened between me and chad, I fall straight to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep beep beep

I shut off my alarm with fury _why does karma want to give me a bigger headache than I already have? Oh is it because I had that extreme dream about Chad?_ My cheeks start to go rosy as I start to get out of bed.

"You awake sweetie?" mum asks as she comes into my room.

"Why, have you had another dream about Chad?" she asks when she looks at me an my rosy cheeks,

"Muuuuum do you have to?" her comment turning my cheeks from rosy too red with embarrassment.

"Ok sweetie ill be in the kitchen, you get ready and your breaky will be on the table for when you come out"

"Ok thanks mum"

As mum walks out I get out of bed and go for a nice hot shower ready for facing Tawni, Grady, Niko, Zora and Chad after that intense dream.

With 15 minutes to spare I walk into Condor studios _I'm so glad we have to be here at 10 otherwise after last night I don't know if I would have made it back, _I mean I don't remember much about last night, being to drunk and all but this morning took me longer than usual to get ready.

I have my gorgeous blue and green shirt that's tight up top and flows down the bottom with a pair of dark blue flare jeans that even Tawni wanted.

"Hello sonny"

"Chad, why are you so perky today?"

Chad walks over to me grinning like he had the best breakfast in California.

"Well, after last night I'm surprised you aren't either" he said giving me a smirk while his eyes travel my body.

"_What? _Are you telling me my dream was no dream?"

He gives me a smirk and leans down to whisper in my ear,

"If you're talking about me and you in our own bedroom at Tawni's, having some fun for ourselves then yes I am telling you that."

With that he walks away leaving me shocked where I stand.

30 minutes later

"Oh my god sonny, your late I thought you would be one of the first people here after last night" Tawni says when I walk into the prop house. I look over at her my shocked look still in place after my "talk" with Chad,

"_What do you mean? What are you talking about? What do you remember about last night?"_ I rush out feeling the panic start to well up inside me.

"Slow down sonny I can't understand most of what your saying…..but come to think of it….. where _did_ you sneak off to after a while? I look for you but couldn't find you."

"Umm Tawni I have to tell you something that I thought was a dream but was in fact reality" I say and immediately Tawni perks up, interest all over her face til she notices mine pale dramatically.

"Sonny, what has happened? you look like you've seen a ghost"

I open my mouth to start talking but nothing comes out so I close it to gain my voice back but as I close my eyes to focus my mouth opens without my will and tells her everything that I remember from last night up til I walked in the room.

I finish my speech and look at Tawni, who has her mouth open gaping like a fish,

"Oooookkkaaaaayyyyyy….ummm….. _Oh my god you slept with Chad!"_

Over at studio 2 Chad is looking at his next script for Mackenzie Falls when he heard

"_Oh my god you slept with Chad"._


	3. Chapter 3

"Tawni can you please keep your voice down, I don't want every tom, dick and harry to know" I say to Tawni as she covers her mouth in embarrassment for screaming it for everyone to hear.

"Oh my god, did Tawni just say someone slept with Chad?" Niko asks as he, Grady and Zora come rushing into the room.

"umm umm umm psh no" I say my face going bright red with the obvious denial.

"Oh my god you did sleep with him, didn't you?" Zora asks from behind Grady in the door way."

"Okay fine I did but I don't want to get into it again I just told Tawni everything then" they all turn to Tawni to get all the information on what had happened between me and Chad the night before.

20 minutes later.

"Oh my god I can't believe you did that" Grady says once Tawni finished.

"eww I don't want to think about it" Niko says with a repulsive look on his face.

"all I can say is…. FINALLY" Zora says after the guys had said there piece.

We all turn to look at Zora with confused looks on our faces.

"Well ever since you got here its been obvious you too like each other and you love each other. I'm just glad it finally happened after this long, I lost hope for you for a year or so." Zora explained.

"Well that is a good point" Tawni agreed while Niko and Grady nod there heads in agreement to.

"So Random cast to the set please, So Random cast to set" Marshal says over the loud speakers.

"better get going guys" I say to everyone as we all troop out of the prop house.

3 hours later.

As my cast and I make our way to the line in the cafeteria I notice Chad already sitting with his crew from The Falls. As I look at him he takes a quick look over at me and smiles with his usual sparkle in his eye.

"ok, I know you had sex and everything but I do actually want to eat something for lunch" Tawni whispers in my ear, I go bright red from embarrassment and look down at my shoes.

I get my usual burger and fries from the lunch line and sit down and our usual table when prince-of –unusual- perkiness comes over and sits right next to me.

"so, how are you after our talk this morning?" Chad asks with a smirk.

"I'm fine thanks for asking" I say with sarcasm, _grrr how would anyone feel if there told there dream wasn't a dream dumb arse_. My face going redder and redder in the process.

"well ok then hope to see you later" and with that he kisses my cheek and walks back over to his table, all eyes, Mac Falls and So Random, follow him all the way.

4 hours later.

"well I'm gonna head off I'll see everyone later" I call to everyone while walking past the prop house. Everyone murmurs there good bye and I walk straight for the exit.

_Almost there, almost there, almost there_…

"Can't get out fast enough?"

_damn…_

"actually I really need to get home mum wants me to…help her with…..some work around the house" I say congratulating myself on quick thinking.

"oh ok well don't go running to fast you might slip" he says with a smirk.

Stupid smirk

"I won't, bye" I quickly rush off before he can say other work to me and hope into my car and drive home, not getting there soon enough, in my opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

"_oh ok well don't go running to fast you might slip" he says with a smirk._

Stupid smirk

"_I won't, bye" I quickly rush off before he can say other work to me and hope into my car and drive home, not getting there soon enough, in my opinion_.

3 weeks later.

Me and Chad have barely been talking since the "incident" between me and him at Tawni's party, when I say that I mean Chad wants to talk but I avoid him. I don't like confrontation, well I don't want to confront Chad about what happened between me and him and its getting weird around here lately.

"why don't you just go talk to him?" Tawni asks for the millionth time this week _alone_.

"not yet I just want to give it some time I still feel weird about it all"

Tawni just looks at me and shakes here head,

"well come on then, we have to be on set in 5 to do the gorilla and the pig sketch"

We get up and go to the set were everyone one was already waiting for us to start rehearsals.

"Everyone on stage and we'll start" Marshal tells us all, we get up on stage then…

"Achoo achoo achoo" I start sneezing and can't stop.

"ok everyone take 5" Marshal says as he comes over to me,

"Sonny are you ok?"

"achoo yeah achoo I'll achoo be aaachooooo fine" I say trying mot to sneeze the entire time but can't stop.

"ok go home we'll do the sketch when you aren't sneezing up a storm" Marshal says trying to be funny about it but not succeeding.

2 weeks later.

I cant believe this, I've been sneezing for a week then it decides to turn into a full blown stomach bug, I can't stop chucking until the afternoon then when I think I can eat something it all comes back up anyway.

Today is my first day back for rehearsals and I still feel bad but I need to work.

"hey sonny, feeling better?" Marshal asks coming to see me in Tawni's and my dressing room.

"not really I still feel woozy but I need to be here so put me to work" I say with a grin.

"ok then well if you need to during rehearsals just go to the toilet okay?"

"okay thanks Marshal" after he leaves I sit back in my chair, Tawni, Niko, Grady and Zora have already been in to see if I was ok, as soon as they found out I was still feeling off they bolted like there was no tomorrow.

"so I hear your not well"

_mental groan, does he ever stop persisting?_

"yeah but I'm ok for work, speaking of which I have to go and so should you" I say hoping he gets the message.

"okay okay but tell me why are you avoiding me?"

_damn his observant_

" ok I have been avoiding you but I just don't want us to be weird about it all and we are ment to be rivals and all" I say honestly, trying to point it out.

"ok fine but let me just say I want this" he gestures between us while moving towards me "and I want to be with you, I don't care about the rivalry between our two shows, they'll get over it".

By now he was standing right in front of me, I look into his ocean blue eyes and melt while his looking into my chocolate brown eyes, we lean into each other and share a passionate kiss, fireworks galore are going off and I cant move, all I can do is kiss the man I love.


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks later.

Chad and me have been doing ok now, he asked me out on a date a week ago and took me to a fancy restaurant, which we left straight after for a fish and chip shop.

_Flashback_

_It took me 2 hours, with help from Tawni to get ready for when Chad to pick me up at 7 which came at a nerve racking slow pace._

_Chad knocked on the door at 7:05 and we walked over to his car to go to the surprise restaurant he wanted to take me to._

"_So where are we going?" I ask hoping to get an answer this time._

"_Right here" he says stoping the car and getting out._

_I jump out of the car and walk into the restaurant with him, up to the front desk._

"_Table for two booked under cooper" Chad says to the lady who, I swear I saw drool coming out of her mouth, just staring at Chad._

"_Oh right yeah, this way please"_

_She leads us over to a table in the back where not many people can see us and gives us the menus._

"_Your waiter will be here soon" she says to Chad still oogling him and walks away constantly looking back at him._

"_Ok well what would you like tonight?" he asked look at his menu as well._

"_I don't know, I'll look at the whole menu first" I tell him smiling over the top of the menu at him, unfortunately just after I looked at him a powerful smell of food from the kitchen came my way,_

"_Where's the toilet?" I ask getting out of my seat looking around, I spot it over the other side of the restaurant and run towards it with Chad calling to me, asking what's wrong._

_I only just made it to the bathroom when all of my lunch from today made it's way up._

_I finished in the loo and walk back to Chad with a chewy in my mouth trying to get the taste out of my mouth._

"_Ok, so this isn't the best place right now, can we go get fish and chips? I really feel like some fish" I say to Chad who is looking at me worriedly._

"_Ok but you sure?"_

"_Yeah I just need to get out of here"_

We make our way to his car and go to a fish and chip shop and get our food then go to a park and eat in the car.

I'm sitting at home in my bathroom pacing around trying not to freak out,

Please don't, please don't, please don't.

I walk over to the sink and look at the bit of plastic that could change my entire life.

One more minute, one more minute, please don't, please DON'T

"Sweetie are you ok you've been in there a while?" mum asks from the other side of the door.

"Yeah mum I'm fine just give me a minute I'll be out soon"

"Ok, I have some of your favourite ice cream"

"Thanks mum I'll be out in a sec"

I look back at the pregnancy test and scream,

"NO"

Mum rushes back up to me and starts banging on the door,

"Let me in what's wrong"

I walk over to the door and open it, the test in my hand, mum looks me over and looks down at my hand she pales as she looks back up to me.

"When?" she asks but I didn't need anything more I looked at her and said

"7 weeks ago at Tawni's party".

1 week later

I can't believe im doing this.

Im sitting in Marshals office waiting for him to get back after our five minute conversation about me leaving, I know I shouldn't do this but its for the best.

Right then Marshal came back in and sat down next to me.

"You sure?"

"Yes I am, im sorry but I have to go it a family emergency" mum and me came up with the excuse that my cousin was in the hospital and she needed us there.

"Well if you're sure then ok" he looked down at his hands, he was devastated that I had to go.

"Im sorry again I just need to go" I get up at walk away, over to the dressing room, I walk in and everyone is sitting there, Tawni, Niko, Grady, Zora, Chad and even Portlyn. Ever since Chad and me came out her and Tawni have been like best friends.

When I walk in everyone looks up and rushes over to me enveloping me in a big group hug, I start crying as I hug everyone saying my goodbyes.

I walk over to Chad how is the last one I have yet to hug and rap my arms tight around him as he does the same to me.

"Im sorry but its for the best" I whisper to him, he pulls back and gives me a questioning glance, I just look at him give a kiss and grab my bag from the ground and walk out with my head hung low.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a month since I left California and I still can't help but think I made a mistake. Every night I call Tawni's phone, she always has everyone from So Random there so everyone can talk to me but it's getting harder and harder for me not to tell them the truth, I let it slip 2 weeks ago but they didn't hear me thankfully, everyone talking at once does that.

After every call to the guys I call Chad and we talk for hours about everything and nothing. He still wants me to come back but every time we talk about it I make an excuse to get off the phone and cry my eyes out for hours til I fall asleep.

I still think about when I was in the bathroom with the pregnancy test and the pink lines that told me that I was carrying Chad's child.

Tomorrow I have an appointment with Dr Wilson to see how my baby is going and I can't wait, it's been three weeks since my last one and I want to hear the little heart beat again.

I've been eating so much more than usual and mum keeps saying that I'll eat her out of house and home soon but always with no fault she grins and rubs my stomach talking to her grandchild telling it to grow into a wonderful baby so she can spoil him or her. I've already got a small bump growing that people would think I'm putting on extra weight.

"Sonny, Chad's on the phone"

"Okay thanks mum" I grab the phone sitting next to the bed and yell to mum that I got it.

"Hey Chad"

"Hey Sonny, how are you going?"

"Yeah I'm ok been tired lately but I'm wide awake an hour later" I say and hear him laugh.

"Well that will change now won't it" he says and I can just see him smirking.

"What do you mean?" I ask

_What's he going on about now?_

"Well I'll give you a clue, he has amazing hair that's always perfect with blue eyes that makes your knees weak"

"Ok I know that's you" I giggle "but what about you?"

"Let me finish"

"Ok go on"

"Well there are three clues ok? And you have to guess after the second one"

"Ok tell me then" I laugh.

"Well you guess the first one, me, and the second clue is; four weird people from my rivalry show"

"Ok that's easy Tawni, Niko, Grady and Zora" _ok that's two clues so want does it mean?_ "So it has something to do with you all?"

"Yep" he says _that smirk is getting annoying_

"Okay, has the rival stopped?"

"Nope" he said popping the "p"

"Okay, did you throw them out of stage two?"

"Good guess but no" he said now fully laughing.

"Well I give up what's the third clue?"

"Okay but don't freak out" why did he have to say that now I'm getting nervous.

"Look out the window" I get off my bed and walk over to the window and look down to see five silhouette on the ground waving like there ways no tomorrow.

"OH MY GOD YOU DID NOT?"

"Oh but I did" he said laughing and holding the phone away from his ear. Mum came rushing in when I yelled

"Sonny what's wrong?"

"Mum there here, there outside" I tell her running out the door and down the stairs as fast as I can, leaving her in my dust.

I run up to Chad and hug him with as much strength as I can while trying not to hurt our baby.

Oh my god, how am I not going to tell him? Oh my god, how will I get to my doctors appointment tomorrow?

I get pulled out of my thoughts when Chad pulls back and kisses me with so much passion I'm overwhelmed but return it with just as much.

"Ok now that you two have gotten reacquainted, I want my turn" Tawni wines.

I stop kissing Chad and go give her a hug,

"Sonny have you put on weight?" she asks pulling back from the hug to look at my stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

12 weeks pregnant

I blushed bright red.

_Damn, I forgot about that umm what do I tell them?_

"Um since I got here…I've been eating…a lot more than usual…because…I've missed the food here" I grinned nervously.

Everyone nod their heads, believing me but Tawni gives me the look that says _we'll talk about this later._

2 hours later.

We're all sitting in the lounge room talking about everything that's happened over the last month without me there when Tawni gets up,

"Sonny come to the bathroom with me, I need to freshen up"

I get up and go with her to the bathroom. She closes the door and locks it, flipping her hair and turns to me.

"Ok tell me what's up with you and don't lie this time" she says with her hands on her hips giving me her "no bullshit" look.

"Ok but you have to promise not to tell anyone, ok?"

"Ok now tell me!"

"Ok remember your party? Then one where I slept with Chad?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I got more than a boyfriend from that night" I say lifting my shirt up to expose my obvious baby bump.

"OH M-" I cover her mouth to stop her from yelling it so everyone could hear, in which case, they would know something was up.

"Ok, I know, I get it now don't yell" I say scolding her.

She nods her head so I let her go so she could speak.

"So this is why you left?" Tawni asks still staring at my stomach now covered by my flowy shirt.

"Yes it is" I say hanging my head.

"You haven't told Chad have you?"

I shake my head still looking at the ground, a few tears run down my cheeks, I wipe them away muttering about how I hate the hormones.

Tawni laughs and pulls me into a tight hug, being careful of my stomach.

"You will have to tell him, he cant stop talking about you and he wants to visit every month from now on" she says pulling back to look at me with a sympathetic smile.

I smile back and nod.

"How though? I have my ultrasound tomorrow and I have no idea how to tell him I mean I'm twelve weeks so its been three months since…the deed, and five weeks since I found out, he would hate me!" I exclaim getting worried and hysterical by the second.

"Calm down, your stressing to much about this" she said rubbing my back in soothing circles, 5 minutes later my breathing was back to normal.

"Ok now that you're calm there is only one thing to do other wise you'll keep stressing out over this" she said unlocking the door and asking for Chad to come here.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" I ask trying not to freak out again.

"No I'm not but you need to tell him, I'll be here for your support" she said giving me a big hug.

"Hey girls, you've been in here for ages what's taking you so long?"

I look over at him and opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out so I closed it.

"Sonny has something to tell you but she needs my help, I only found out just now so you cant bite my head off" Tawni says trying to help me. Chad looks at me, confusion written on his face.

I open my mouth to try and speak again,

"I…I am… um do you remember the party Tawni threw?" I ask looking anywhere but at Chad.

"Yes I remember that was the best night of my life! but what has that night got to do with this?" he asks looking at Tawni then back at me looking for an answer.

"Well I um… er I am…. I- I'm pregnant"


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up confused with last night's events. The last thing I remember is telling Chad that I was carrying his child. I sit up and look around me trying to remember. I was in the lounge room with everyone else, but they were still asleep. Tawni was sleeping on the couch with her arm hanging over the side, Niko, Grady and Zora were all in sleeping bags in front of the T.V and Chad was sleeping next to me on his side facing away from me.

I get up and go into the kitchen to get something to eat, I get myself some breakfast and make myself a cupper and sit down at my table thinking about last night, still trying to remember what happened when Tawni walks in, everything in perfect condition like she just walked out onto a catwalk, not at all like she was asleep.

"Morning Tawni, um what happened last night?" I ask hoping she can enlighten me.

At the mention of last night she bursts into laughter, I look at her confused and tell her to quieten down, not wanting everyone to wake up.

"Oh last night" she said still trying to control her laughter "you said you were pregnant to Chad but before he could do or say anything. " bursting into laughter again, she covers her mouth and holds her side, "well…ha ha…. you fainted….. ha ha….. right after you told him.. ha ha" she said regaining herself and only giggling occasionally.

"Oh.. So that's what happened," I say looking at the time, which said 9:30

"Oh no I have half an hour to get to the doctors" I say rushing to get my plate and cup in the sink, quickly wash them and run into the bathroom for a shower.

15 minutes later I was out of the bathroom where I did my hair and got dressed in a pair of black sweats and a loose hanging dark green and blue shirt, rushed for my keys which were on the side table next to the door, ran out the door and down the stairs, got into my car and started for the doctors as quick as I can so I could make the appointment in time. I was so nervous about it now, I mean, I have a baby and I still have to talk to Chad about it all, not to mention I still had no idea what to say to him after last night's events. As I drove to the doctors I started to wonder about the little things like if I'll have a girl or boy? I wonder if Chad will be there for us? I wonder if we'll still be together after everything? I wonder if we'll be together for the baby or for us? Too many questions were roaming in my head and they were all to soon for me answers. Maybe I'll be able to get a job and still look after my baby if Chad doesn't want to be with me anymore.

As I was going over everything in my head I didn't notice a car to my left that was not slowing down at the stop sign in front of them. It all happened so slowly and I had no chance to do anything about it. I was going the speed limit and so was the other car but not stopping, it was closing in and not stopping all I could do was scream as the car rammed into the back of my car sending me spinning all over the road. The car came to a sudden stop and I thought I would be ok but it was wishful thinking. The car started to rise on its side and started to roll into the ditch next to the road, once, twice, three times when I thought it was finally finished rolling it rolled half way once more and banged into a power pole causing the roof to collapse in…

And then it was black.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my what happened? Where am I? What's that beeping? Ok this is weird, I'm lying down on something that's for sure, I wonder if my doctor is here? Wait, where is here? Is my baby ok? Oh my god, it has to be ok, I need it to be ok, I already love it too much to not see my baby again. I try opening my eyes but I cant. I can't move my whole body. I can feel things in my skin, _is that needles?_ I can here the machines around me like an annoying hum but then I heard one more thing that confused me, I heard footsteps. They were going a hundred miles an hour walking backwards and forwards right by my bed. I couldn't do anything so I just listen to the person walking backwards and forwards. After 15 minutes of listening I was getting annoyed with who ever it was that was walking, wishing someone would tell him to stop but I doubted my luck, but it seems luck was now on my side.

"Chad, she isn't going to walk up with you pacing everywhere, you just need to give her time to let her mind adjust to the fact she was in a car accident".

Oh my god, I was in a car accident, I really hope my baby is ok, I need it to be ok.

The heart monitor started going faster as my thoughts got more fearful for my child.

"I know that Mrs Munroe but I cant help it, I find out last night she's carrying because of a night we spent together, what feels like ages ago now, then today before we could even talk about it, she gets into a car accident, luckily unscathed, and then to top it off I found out about…that… before she even got the chance to know".

Ok what now, I have something to find out about? Why didn't they just say it? I want to know now! Why couldn't he just say it? Is it about the baby? Did he find out the sex? No it's to early. I think I'm going to die from suspense. I better wake up soon.

I try and wake myself up but it's no use, my body just wont wake up.

"I know but she wants you in her life, she loves you so much, she cried every night she was here and in California because of the fact that she didn't think you would love her anymore if you found out she fell pregnant to you"

"Oh, I never saw it like that, I would love her no matter what, in a way, I love her more now than I did before" I think I love the sweetest guy on the plant!

I don't know how it happened but while Chad was talking I started crying and they were falling down my cheeks faster than I thought possible.

"Oh Chad I know you do- hey Chad, look, I think she heard you, she's smiling and crying, oh she did here you that's so cute"

I felt someone sit on the bed next to me and take my hand, I immediately new it was Chad, he started rubbing circles with his thumb and lent down and kissed me.

"I love you Sonny, come back to me, please wake up," he said with tiredness and desperation in his voice. How long was I asleep for?

"Hey Chad, I'm just going to go and get a coffee and something to eat, do you want anything?" mum ask him.

"No thankyou I think I'll pass, I just want to stay here and wait for Sonny to wake up, I want to be here when she wakes so I can tell her" he said, oh I am getting tired of all the cryptic talk, I wish he would just say it but I guess I just have to wake up.

"Ok sweetie, but don't forget, you need your sleep too".

"Don't worry I will sleep I just need her to wake up first".

Did I already say he was the best boyfriend anyone could ever have? Because he totally is!

Mum walk out and it left just Chad and I alone.

"Ok, I don't really know what to say or anything, so I'm just going to talk, here goes," he took a deep breath, he sounded nervous "I want to tell you now but I don't know if you'll here me or remember or anything like that so I wont tell you what the doctors told me just yet, I'll wait til you wake up for that. Tawni and the Randoms are at your house worried about you, they came in before but they left when visiting hours was over, I guess with you being you and me being me, they let me stay" he said, I could hear the smirk in his voice but it was not how it used to be, he still sounded down, "they all want you to hurry up and get better, and so do I, I love you so much Sonny, please wake up" he put so much emotion into the last part that a tear rolled down but he didn't see it because he put his head down on my hand after he finished.

I could feel my finger twitch trying to touch him, oh how I wanted to touch him. It was now or never I slowly opened my eyes to the bright shining lights above my, blinking them to adjust to it, I looked down to see Chad with his head on my hand kissing it every so often rubbing both thumbs over my hand.

"I love you to, Chad"


	10. Chapter 10

"I love you to" I say back to Chad.

His head shoots up off my hand and looks at me with surprise, he starts hugging me tightly to him as best he could with me lying down. I laugh and hug him back but I could move my arm and my head and chest started throbbing with pain at my laugh. I tried to hold back a wince so as not to alarm Chad but my effort was futile, Chad looked up at me with worry and sympathy.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to call someone?"

"No, no I'll be fine, what happened?" I ask, my mind fuzzy with the details.

" You were in a car accident, don't you remember?"

I was going the speed limit and so was the other car but they were not stopping, it was closing in and still going the same speed, all I could do was scream as the car rammed into the back of my car sending me spinning all over the road. The car came to a sudden stop and I thought I would be ok but it was wishful thinking. The car started to rise on its side and started to roll into the ditch next to the road, once, twice, three times when I thought it was finally finished rolling it rolled once more and banged into a power pole causing the roof to collapse in…

"I remember now," I say as everything came back,

"Oh my god how did I get through that?" I asked horrified with what happened.

"Well, you didn't get through it unscathed" Chad said looking down at the ground. I didn't understand what he was saying so I looked down to my horror.

My left leg was in a cast with a pillow under it and my right arm was in a sling with a cast on as well.

"Oh my god"

"Um that's not all" Chad said looking at me again

"What do you mean?"

"You also have three broken ribs and a cracked skull from the roof collapsing in on you" he said, by now I could barely see him, tears clouding my sight.

I thought back to the car accident and the reason I was in the car in the first place,

"Oh my god Chad, is the baby ok? Please tell me it's ok, I need it to be ok, I-I"

"Its ok, its ok sonny please calm down"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT OUR BABY" I yell tears now streaming down my face while I hold tightly onto my stomach.

Chad reaches over and takes my hands in his, pulling them away from my stomach,

"Sweetie it's ok the babies are fine, you don't need to worry," he says while looking at me waiting to see what I would say.

"Oh thank god" I say and relax on to the bed again

"Wait what?" I ask sitting upright.

"Babies? We're having two?" Chad smiles and nods.

"Because of the car accident the placenta moved a few millimetres so we could see the second one behind it, identical twins, but it's ok there fine, sometimes the doctors don't even know people are having twins till they come out"

I start crying again but this time not for fear but for happiness, Chad and I were having two beautiful babies to love.

"Oh and Sonny?"

"Yeah" I say looking up from my stomach.

"You know there's only one thing to do know, once you're out of hospital of course," he said with his signature smirk.

"And what is that, Chad?"

"Now we just have to go to the shops and buy everything in two sets of pink," he said smirking fully at me.

"Pink? Both? Both girls?" I couldn't stop the tears streaming down my face if I wanted to. Im having twins, twin girls.


End file.
